


mono no aware

by bbqcastiel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Magic, This was supposed to be all fluff, War, Warlock - Freeform, You and me against the world, but my angst is not that bad, fighter!shownu, plant person kihyun, slight angst, soft, warrior!shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqcastiel/pseuds/bbqcastiel
Summary: Their king declared war when their relationship only just started and now they're running out of time.(showki bingo entry: CARD A magic)





	mono no aware

 

* * *

_**mono-no-aware** _

_"because it only lasts for such a short period, it is undoubtedly appreciated more"_

* * *

Kihyun’s head moved up and then down with the breathing of Hyunwoo’s chest. He’s been awake for a while, but he dared not to move. He missed this. The wind softly blowing through the hinges of his windows and creating a sweet lullaby with the chimes posted just outside his door, plants that hang from the ceiling and the dirt that is littered on the floor, Kihyun blinked and made a mental note to sweep it up. But not now. At this very moment, he wanted to cherish every single bit of his existence right where he is, beside the warmth of the person he appreciates the most, care for the most, and love unlike any other person in his past, the soul that is Hyunwoo.

It was rare they get to experience this, it was duty that stands between their peace and happiness they promised each other every time their eyes would meet. It’s unspoken, not because they already knew they would have it, but it is that they don’t.  

Their king declared war when their relationship only just started, the endless flirtatious looks and tension around them (in which Kihyun has contributed greatly by teasing and uttering innuendos over to Hyunwoo) before they have finally sealed their mutual liking for each other. All that seems childish and a waste of time now. The suggested smiles could have been touches, the winks could have been kisses, now they had to make do.

Hyunwoo is an excellent fighter, one of the best, young and strong, able to cast spells only a few could, along with his control with that energy. Kihyun wears a proud look on his face whenever he overhear the praises of the one “Shownu” a prodigy likely to pass his elders, always showing something new, progressing everyday that he became the idol he himself never wanted but what the people needed. The witches and warlocks needed someone to lean on to, to believe in and that is what Hyunwoo became, and that Hyunwoo is _his_.

Selfish as it may be, he wanted Hyunwoo to be by his side every moment of the day. They have little to no time to spend together as it is when Hyunwoo is occupied with his duties but when his highly-advanced _Talent_ caught the wind to the king, Kihyun never thought he would thought of hating their king before, it was quickly put out but he did, nontheless.

Lost in thought, the arm around him tightened and the fingers started to move in circles on his skin. Kihyun responded with only tightening his grip around his lover’s chest and adjusting his legs to entangle with Hyunwoo’s.

“Good morning,” Kihyun mostly heard his words through the ear he has over Hyunwoo’s chest.

“Hey.”

“There’s something on your mind,” it wasn’t a question.

Kihyun cursed, there’s something always on his mind, the gears always turn but Hyunwoo manage to catch it when it comes to times like these, when those gears would be close to unhinging with how fast it’s spinning.

“Nothing,” but he knows Hyunwoo is far from believing it, but Kihyun also doesn’t want to talk about it.

As much as he tried to relish the warmth of their skin and comfort of their bed as much as possible, he wanted to escape the worry Kihyun can already feel exuding Hyunwoo. He forced himself to release his embrace on his man and peeled the sheets off his naked body. He grabbed last night’s shirt to at least lessen the sense of Hyunwoo’s eyes on his back.

“You know better than that.”

“I know,” Kihyun sighs. “Sometimes I wonder if your _Talent_ is actually mind-reading and not dragon fire,” he shakes his head and stands up to check on his plants while still facing away from the man he shared his life with for 4 years.

Hyunwoo chuckles at that. “Come on, you always tell me eventually.”

Now it’s Kihyun’s turn to laugh. “Doesn’t mean I’ll tell you right away.”

There’s silence on both ends but the topic is far from being dropped. Hyunwoo just got back from his post on the edge of their territory, not even the purpose of him leaving was fully known to his comrades. Yes, he’s going to report to the palace, but he could have sent one of his people, and at the least could have done that for only a short hour while he was here and not two sunsets like he does every chance the time allows him.

But that isn’t enough, he wants to see Kihyun under the soft rays of the morning sun and the heat his skin would feel when the sun lets the moon welcome itself to witness the man he loves, the man he would protect the whole kingdom for.

Not a day passes when Hyunwoo doesn’t think of quitting, abandoning everything he has now to be with Kihyun, but doing that would mean there will be no Kihyun to be with at all. Whenever his thoughts would stir towards those thoughts, he would counter it as soon as he notices what was happening. He doesn’t want the glory, he would much rather be a commoner that would be wiped off the history books, no problem. However, more than anything in the world, he wants Kihyun to live. And if sacrificing their cravings, so it is.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo calls out ever so softly that it made Kihyun look at the eyes he’s avoiding.

Hyunwoo’s now sitting up with his arms supporting his weight, the white sheets sprawled on the bed and the person occupying it, almost strategically covering around the tanned skin. It’s breathtaking no matter how often he’s been blessed to be the one to know how it feels under it, how it moves with his own, how it responds to his touches he never knew could be powerful.

“Come back to bed with me.”

Kihyun doesn’t say no.

His bed met the weight of his body again and as soon as he sat down Hyunwoo didn’t waste any time to reach out to Kihyun’s nape. Massaging and squeezing the back of his neck, stroking the short hairs while Hyunwoo knowingly stares deeply into his eyes. Right from the start, he knew he can never escape it, he just delayed the inevitable. Kihyun sighs. Hyunwoo smiles.

“Is this about like last time?” He looks down but Hyunwoo follows his eyes, now looking up to Kihyun. “It is, isn’t it?”

He could only nod. Last time was months and years ago. It still plagues his mind with no medicine to kill the sickness. And it does what plagues do best, spread. Is it possible for a day with Hyunwoo to not talk about this? Every conversation always seems to lead back to their relationship, will they be able to survive?

But he’s not the only one affected by this, Kihyun doesn’t like the feeling of being a burden to Hyunwoo so he tries to hide it but either he has transparent emotions or Hyunwoo really knows him over the years they had been together.

“I don’t want this to ruin our day. Again.”

“Kihyun, nothing can ruin our day. Not when we’re together. Now tell me, _is_ this about that?”

He finally looks at Hyunwoo and the other smiles automatically. This man who has more relevance going on in his life than the commoner who has great fascination with greenery, always seek the release of anything bad away from him.

“I-“ he hesitates. “I heard it’s getting bad,” he made his voice as low as possible to avoid any cracks.

Hyunwoo is stunned. That was confidential, and they try to be as secretive to not have the people panic. The edge of the kingdom is far from the towns, five days of travel over mountains and through thick woods, it seems to be impossible for the news to get here without the common people venturing to the edge themselves.

But the fact is it isn’t getting bad, it’s past that.

Kihyun notices Hyunwoo’s look.

“Is that why you’re here? After months?” Now it’s Kihyun’s turn to find the answers in Hyunwoo’s eyes.

“Who said that?”

“It doesn’t matter, Hyunwoo. What matters is if it’s true,” there’s a ball in his throat that is forming every time he speaks. “Tell me it’s all made up,” he begs.

“Would you believe it? Would your heart be at peace?”

Hyunwoo. The man who worries for others than his own. Kihyun hurts much more.

“I’m here because I missed you,” Hyunwoo starts and a tear fell on Kihyun’s cheeks. “And I don’t know when we’ll have this again, in our safe little space overrun by your plants… With no war in mind, in our home.”

Hyunwoo raises his hand and caresses Kihyun’s soft cheek, wiping the tear Kihyun didn’t have the energy to do, but that only queued another tear, and another. He doesn’t want to talk because he’s afraid that would only result to a break down, but thinking about it, he’s more afraid of leaving his words unsaid. But just as he knows what he was thinking he was sure Hyunwoo knows what he is feeling.

Kihyun grabs the back of his neck and the chapped lips met the other. A pitiful sight to see, the desperate breaths of the men unable to avoid the inevitable doom they face. No eyes are left dry, their bodies found its way to be intertwined and down to the softness of their worn-out bed. Their hands are soft but fast, remembering the muscles against their touches, the goosebumps that follows suit, the gasps that elicit their mouths when their fingers ghost in sensitive places, they both know this is what they are soon to have or soon to lose. Hyunwoo broke the kiss and looks at him with affection and softness only a person with no worries can make.

 “Say it again,” he smiles.

“My warrior. You always come home to me, and I promise I will always be here waiting. It’s enough for us to have all these lost time, I don’t plan on wasting any more. We didn’t give up and I know we don’t plan to, even if the world isn’t the biggest fan of us being together,” his white teeth shows in a soft smile. “I love you, Son Hyunwoo.”

* * *

The siren starts to sing, and the people scream with it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time doing this AAAAAAA i hope you enjoyed the fic i wrote for the superior ship showki hsdhsd
> 
> follow me on twitter maybe? @wonhosbottoms


End file.
